ME TIME!
by BebePanda401
Summary: YUSEI AND AKI! MADE BY ME! MWAHAHAHAHAH!


Me: Ok, I wanted to turn this into a separate story.

Aki: Which thing?

Me: Just read.

Aki: FINE! Bebe don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

Me: Very good.

* * *

~Bebe's (yes, I star in this fic!) POV~

"What the hell is taking Ash so long...?" I muttered to myself. Ash was my best friend, and he was taking ages, as pure usual. Me, Ash, Aki, Yusei and the rest of the gang, decided to hit the beach. I met Aki after dueling her, and loosing, in the WRGP. Me, Ash and my friend Kira, were participating in it.

"Bebe, calm down. You know how nice he wants to look for you." Aki snickered, as I gave her the death glare. I love doing that for some odd reason. Aki had this CARAZY idea that we were in love. I mean, what the hell. I'm fifteen for crying out loud! Still...Ash is quite cute...AARRRGG! DAMN YOU AKI!

"Just as Yusei wants to look nice for you, hmmm?" I teased. Aki went hot pink. I knew about her little 'infutation', and we constantly teased eachother. I didn't know much of her when she was in duel academy, in fact, I was one of the ones that distanced myself. I mean, she WAS pretty creepy. I hope she forgives me for that.

Or me+ Angry Aki = X_X. That's got to hurt. EEP!

Anyway, we wer all heading to the...wait, I said that already, didn't I? Anyway, there was this beach party held at the beach this afternoon. Me, Ruka, Patty, Carly, Rina, Misty, Sherry and Aki were ready. What WAS taking the guys so long?

Aki was dressed in a pink bikini, with a rose printed on the skirt thing. Before you ask, I was there when we all went shopping. Joy. Anyway, I have to say, Yusei is going to be GLAD to see her now! And for once, she took that STUPID hair roller out!

Patty bough a blue swimming costume, with two red striped running down the back. Maybe she would impress Rua, you never know, do you?

Misty was gorgeous, as pure usual. She wore a dark purple bikini and her hair ties back, for once. Kiryu would like this for sure! Squeal alert! Oh my god. I sound like a fan girl! Not trying to offend fan girls, of course.

Ruka had her hair down, and wore a black swimmers top with black swimmers shorts. Rally might like her in this! WAHOO! I have had too much caffine today.

Carly had FINALLY agreed to give her contacts a go. She was wearing a sky blue bikini top and swim mini-shorts. Man, if THAT doen't attract Jack, I don't know what will. Then again, he has three fan girls. XD. Wait...what am I talking about again?

Oh yeah! Sherry was wearing an emerald green cozzie. She had her hair cut over the summer, and it looked fab on her. She also had a side fringe put in, and she was also wearing a cherry clip. Bruno is sure going to like seeing her like that! I think I'M hyper now!

And now, for moi. I was wearing a creased, before you ask, it's meant to be creased, black cozzie, with my usual honey brunette hair down with a tiny ponytail at the back. I always liked this hairstyle for some reason.

"Finally! The guys are ready!" I will spare the fan girls the details of what the boys looked like, since we don't want any Yusei fangirls to go crazy.

Everybody was staring at their-wait. Why was Ash staring at me?

"Earth to Ash?" I asked him. He still stared. I HATE people staring at me! That's it.

'THUMP!'

I had just hit Ash over the head with a suitcase. Don't ask me were I get these things. PLEASE.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"You being an idiot." I stated. I love it when I over-rule him.

"I'm going to get you one day. One of these days..." You wish Ash, I've been better than you since the day you were born.

* * *

"Yusei! PUT ME DOWN!" I heard Aki scream. I lifted my sunglasses up, and saw Yusei, with Aki over his shoulder, and her hitting him. Good times, good times.

"No way, your swimming and that's final." He said. Aki rolled her eyes, and sighed in defeat. I decided to jump in the pool after all, since I needed to burn off this heat.

"Yusei...I can't swim." Aki whispered. Yusei blinked, then smiled.

"Then I will teach you." He said. I saw Aki's cheeks tint pink.

"T-thanks..." She said, looking down.

I decided to follow them, as they went behind the rocks, to the warmer parts of the water. There, I saw it. Aki, making Yusei _laugh._

I know she is one of those people that can do this, but still...

* * *

Ugh, I have been here for an HOUR and nothing is happening! I mean, Yusei is basically coaching her! Not helping! Still...if I work some Bebe magic...OH YES!

I got out of my hiding place, and up onto the rock formations...what ever they are called. Then I got a vine, and swung down to where they were.

"YAHOO!" I screamed, as I ended up knocking both Yusei and Aki over. SCORE!

I climbed down from the vine, rope, thing...Anyway! When I went to have a look, and almost had to put y hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

Aki, was lying ontop of Yusei, in their _swimwear. _Yusei was flat on his back, whilst Aki had her arms slightly upright on his chest. He legs were slightly bent, and her long hair sprawled out on Yusei's neck. Aki and Yusei were both blinking and breathing heavily, unable to move. Both's face were bright red, and were blushing like crazy. Time for me to swoop in again.

"Will you guys get a room?" I shouted. They both looked up, and saw me, camera in hand. I swear, Aki was going to try and kill me.

They both blushed even harder, and got off of eachothers, trying to shake it off. Unfortunatly for them...I had already done something...that would earn me my free ticket to hell.

"Well well? Won't Jack and the others be pleased about the recent...snaps I took of your little...something?" I saw Aki's face blush shot red even more. Score for me!

"You will die." Uh oh.

* * *

~Three Days later~

Ugh, I am in hospital.

Aki attacked me, then blamed it on a shark! Gawd, when I get out of here I'm gonna...wait. FACEBOOK!

Let the world see the love birds.

Hehehe...

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Me: I AM NOT A MARY-SUE! I am just me :)

Aki: Please review.


End file.
